


Asuka Lana, and Natalya's Prank War

by samk7675



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Humiliation, Pie fight, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation, Slapstick, Slime, Wet & Messy, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samk7675/pseuds/samk7675
Summary: Asuka battles Lana and Natalya in a battle to  out-humiliate each other.
Kudos: 3





	Asuka Lana, and Natalya's Prank War

Asuka was on her way back to the locker room after successfully defending her Raw Women's Championship against Mickie James. She walks around a corner and suddenly feels two cold waves of water fall down right on top of her. She shivers and looks down to see a bunch of ice on the ground. Asuka then looks up to see Lana and Natalya standing on a ledge laughing with two empty buckets in their hands. "There you have it guys. We just dumped ice water on the Raw Women's Champion. Like and subscribe if you want to see more." Lana says as she looks at a man holding a camera. The man leaves and Asuka screams furiously at both women in Japanese. "Don't mind us Asuka. We were just working on a youtube video. Besides after your grueling match, it looked like you needed to cool off anyway." Natalya says as Lana laughs. Natalya and Lana then both walk away. Asuka quickly heads to the locker room. She showers and changes into her clothes before leaving the arena embarrased. Later that night, she scrolls through social media and sees that Lana already posted the video onto her youtube channel. It was titled "Pranking the Raw Women's Champion (ft. Natalya)" Asuka reads all of the comments on the vid. Most of them laughed that Asuka was humiliated while some loved seeing the Empress get wet. "Revenge will be sweet" Asuka says as she turns off the phone and goes to bed for the night.

The next week Asuka was getting ready for their match as Natalya and Lana walk into the locker room. Both were wearing beautiful and expensive dresses. Lana walks over to Asuka. "Hey Asuka. I just wanted to let you know that dousting you with water is the most viewed video on my youtube page. It was popular enough to even get on the trending page. Thanks for playing along." Asuka smiles and nods at Lana as she continues to get dress. Natalya and Lana then walk over to her lockers. Natalya and Lana open their lockers and their world is instantly turned green. Both of them had a cannon in each of their lockers spraying them in the face with green slime. The onslaught continued as both Lana and Natalya screamed. They both tried to cover their faces with their hands, but then the cannon pointed downward and covered their cleavage and dresseswith green slime. The slime eventually stopped and Asuka stood up. She started laughing and says, "Revenge was EZ-PZ". Asuka goes over to the lockers and pulled out a go-pro out of both lockers, puts them in her bag before leaving the locker room. Natalya and Lana quickly run into the shower to wash off and to see if they can salvage their dresses. They realized that their dresses were ruined and start planning to get revenge on Asuka. Meanwhile, Asuka took time to edit her vid before her match. She finishes editing her vid and thinks of a clever title. "How to build an EZ-PZ slime cannon and how to use it" with a slimy Lana and Natalya as the thumbnail. She presses publish as someone calls her for her match.

The next week, Asuka is sitting at catering all by herself. Lana walks in and sits next to the Raw Women's Champion who had just competed in a match so she was still in her ring gear.. "Hey Asuka." Lana smiles. "I have to admit that was a good joke you played on us last week. It really got you a lot of views and to show you that there are no hard feelings we got you a cake. After all, it was your birthday recently. Natalya puts a chocolate sheet cake right in front of Asuka. Natalya lights a candle on the cake and both Lana and Natalya sing Happy Birthday to Asuka. Asuka blows out the candle. Natalya takes out her phone and starts recording. After the candle is blown out, Lana grabs a hold of Asuka's head and plants it into the cake. Natalya laughs as Lana rubs Asuka's face all over the cake. "Aww Asuka you ruined the cake." Natalya says as she grabs a small circular vanilla cake. "But don't worry we got you another one." Natalya smashes the cake right on the back of Asuka's head with Asuka's face still planted in the cake. Asuka's screams are muffled but eventually she gets up and faces Natalya. Lana takes the opportunity to take an already made ice cream sundae and put it on Asuka's chair. "Ok maybe you are not a cake person maybe you prefer ice cream instead. Lana grabs Asuka's shoulders and forces her to sit right on the ice cream sundae. Asuka groans at the cold feeling on her ass and crotch. "It looks like Asuka already is enjoying the sundae already. However let's put some finishing touches on it like whipped cream. Lana hands a can of whipped cream to Natalya as well as takes one for herself and they both spray whipped cream all over the Empress. Lana peels a banana. "Well Nattie, when I said we should make Asuka a banana split. This wasn't what I had in mind."Lana laughs as she stuffs the banana in Asuka's mouth." Woah, Asuka, nearly 3/4 of the banana is in your mouth. You must be used to having things in your mouth. Well I hope you had a nice birthday." Lana takes a selfie of her, Nattie, and a humiliated Asuka before they end up walking out. Asuka sits their stunned and fuming.

A few weeks had gone by since Lana and Natalya messed Asuka up. It seemed like the war was over, It even appeared like Asuka, Natalya, and Lana were on friendly terms. So when Asuka asked if Natalya and Lana wanted to collaborate on a video. They both accepted. Asuka thought of the idea to do a makeup tutorial. Lana and Natalya drive over to Asuka's house. They knock on the door and Asuka greets them with a wave and a friendly grin. Asuka shows Natalya and Lana the recording set up and tells them to get comfortable in two lounge chairs right in front of the camera. Asuka hands Natalya and Lana two cucumbers to put over their eyes.Natalya and Lana do this as Asuka turns the camera on and does her intro. Asuka speaks in Japanese telling her viewers that this is actually a prank. Asuka quietly rolls in a trolley full of desserts and sauces. Asuka grabs two pies from the trolley and walks over to the two blondes "The first step is a cream pie facial." Asuka says as she slams a pie into each of Lana and Natalya's face. The cold cream shakes both of them from there relaxed state. "If the cream pie isn't enough, try adding some chocolate syrup." Asuka takes two bottles of chocolate syrup and sprays them at Lana's and Natalya's face. "The cream pie is a great skin moisturizer says Asuka as she opens up Natalya's top and smashes a pie right against Natalya's breasts. Natalya shrieks as she quickly gets up and goes to the trolley. She grabs a chocolate pudding pie and throws it at Asuka. However, she ducks and it hits Lana right in the face. "Nattie, what the hell?" Lana grabs a carton of custard and pours it down the front Natalya's pants. "You little brat." Natalya says as she grabs Lana by the hair and forces her face down into a trifle. While Lana's face is down in the trifle, Natalya grabs a dozen eggs and lifts up the back of Lana's skirt to reveal Lana's white panties. Natalya opens up the back of Lana's waistband and dumps the eggs right down the back of Lana's panties. Natalya gives Lana a huge wedgie cracking all of the eggs inside her panties. Lana shrieks but ends up grabbing Natalya's hair and forces her face down into a bowl of strawberry yogurt. Lana pulls down Natalya's pants and proceeds to dump an entire tray of chocolate cupcakes and dumps them down the back of Natalya's panties. Lana then gives Natalya a huge spanking smashing the cupcakes and spreading frosting all over her ass. Natalya and Lana grab each other's hair and wrestle around the room. While they are distracted, Asuka pulls off a tarp revealing a kitty pool of chocolate pudding. Asuka looks at the camera. "The final step is the famous mud bath" Asuka pushes Lana and Natalya face first into the pudding filled kitty pool. Asuka laughs as Natalya and Lana resurface with their fronts completely covered in chocolate pudding. "Alright guys, thank you for watching. See you soon." Asuka turns off her camera. As she does this, Natalya and Lana grab Asuka and drag her into the pudding pool. Asuka's backside is completely covered in pudding. Asuka starts laughing and Natalya and Lana smile as well. The ladies spent the next few hours laughing and wrestling in chocolate pudding.

The war was over.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give feedback on my story or offer suggestions on who should get messy next.


End file.
